Out of Nowhere
by summergirl63088
Summary: Part One of a series that takes place during the Marauders' Era. Hopefully, it hasn't been overly done. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

Hello, everyone! If you are reading this fic, you must be extremely bored! Just playing…Anyway, I am going to try another attempt to write a Harry Potter fan fiction. I'm not going to claim that it is great, not even good. However, I think it's an okay fic, probably done only a million times. I hope it doesn't resemble anyone else's story, and if it does, by all means, tell me…I don't want to copy someone else's story or anything like that. If you have read any of my other fics, then you know what to expect. The usual alternate universe will be prevalent. Not too AU, but in all my other fics, I add new characters and change the course of the story. Does that make me such a horrible person? I must also warn that I make a few too many typos, but I promise not to make too many! Oh, and if I get something wrong or put someone way out of character, please tell me! I'll try my hardest to fix it and make it better! So, on with the summary!

Joscelind Le Fay is a sixteen year old witch from Greece. After a tragic incident, she is sent to live with her aunt and uncle in England. Little does she know, her life and world are about to take a drastic change, affecting her and everyone around.

****

Okay, so just to let ya know, I for one think the summary sucks. But who's good at writing them? And if ya are, congratulations to ya. Also, I would like to let ya know that this is going to take place during the Marauder's era. So, read and enjoy…hopefully…


	2. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

A.N.- Okay, I know I was extremely hard on myself during the Prologue. It's just how I am. Now, on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the first five books, but I DON'T own him or anything from them! J.K. Rowling does. Not me…Her!

Joscelind Le Fay stared out into the vast English horizon. Today was the first of September, and she was on her way to her sixth year of school. This was her second time upon riding the scarlet steam engine, but it's beauty would forever amaze her. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful train. It had an endless amount of windows, it would seem, and she was perhaps the only one to marvel it, aside from a few Muggle-born first years.

The lovely wooden compartment was empty, aside from herself, but she didn't mind the least bit. Every since the accident, Joscelind had rather liked being alone.

The young witch came from her thoughts long enough to push some of her strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair out of her face and tuck it impatiently behind her left ear.

It was beginning to get dark outside, so she looked at her reflection in the smooth glass window.

Aside from her light red hair, she had deep sapphire blue eyes and light brown freckles splashed across her face and some were even sported on her shoulders, but no one could see them. Her skin was very pale, but it wasn't from lack of sunlight.

She had worked the entirety of her summer holiday out in her Aunt Alethea's garden, pulling up weeds, spreading manure, and planting all sorts of bulbs and seeds.

Her Aunt Alethea and Uncle Cadwallader were her legal guardians, but they treated Joscelind like a house-elf, sometimes even worse than Tipsy. Their spoiled daughter, Mora, was an insufferable brat, and was constantly blaming things on her.

Mora and Joscelind were of the same age, borne only months apart, and in the same House at school. They looked very much alike, except Mora had flawless milky white skin (with no freckles, she would regularly brag to Joscelind) and straight blonde hair compared to Joscelind's wavy locks.

Aunt Alethea and Joscelind's mum, Ophelia, were twins. Had been twins.

Joscelind had never met any of her mum's family until recently, because most of them were either deceased or lived in other countries. But, from the pictures her mum had shown her while she was growing up, Joscelind could tell her mum and Aunt Alethea had been identical.

Mora had managed to get all of her mum's looks ( slender build, soft rounded face, delicate hands, and lips that were made for pouting), just like Joscelind, except for her hair.

Her father, Philander, had had flaming red hair. Mora had teased her relentlessly all of the summer holidays because of her oddly mixed hair color. Joscelind had simply let Mora's words fly right by her; she loved her hair because it reminded her of her father.

With a jolt, Joscelind felt the train stop. Deciding it would be best to beat the crowd, she quickly stood up and gazed at her reflection again. She was startled to find that she had been crying, for she hadn't felt a single tear slip down her soft cheeks as she had been reflecting on the past. She quickly wiped them away with the soft black sleeve of her robes and walked off of the train, careful not to bump into anyone. It wasn't exactly like rocket science, since she was very graceful, like her mother.

Joscelind heard her dimwitted cousin giggling from somewhere behind her, over something her latest boyfriend had said. This caused her to quicken her pace, for she didn't wish to be stuck in a small carriage with her cousin and undoubtedly handsome boyfriend. The horseless carriages, to some, were lined up on the dry cobblestone pavement in front of the Hogsmeade Station. Joscelind reached out and petted both of the thestrals that were reined to the carriage before climbing into the musty interior. It was relatively gloomy inside of the carriages, the only light source coming from the glowing moon and sparkling stars.

She was gearing up for another ride in silence, when the carriage opened and a girl of around the same age and height clamored in, slamming the door shut.

She had thick shoulder length red haired, opposed to Joscelind's somewhat thinner hair, almond shaped green eyes that dared the nearest spectator to defy her, and confidence practically dripped off of her like a waterfall.

She was Lily Evans, smartest girl in their year and destined to be Head Girl. That was if she didn't hex James Potter into oblivion and get expelled first.

" Hullo, Joscelind." she said in a rather cheerful voice that was reserved for everyone, but James.

" Hullo, Lily." Joscelind returned the greeting. " How was your summer?"

It was easy for Joscelind to hold a conversation with Lily. After all, she was the first person at Hogwarts to befriend her. They got along famously, though they were from different Houses.

" Dreadful I had to listen to Petunia rant about my being a witch. Again. Then, James Potter," she cringed as she said the name, " kept bombarding me with letters, so I sent him a Howler. You know, the usual. So, how was yours?"

" I worked in my aunt's garden while listening to Mora go on and on about her lovely new boyfriend. I haven't a clue of who he is because she never once mention his name."

" I wonder who he is? Oh, well, he mustn't be that important." Lily shrugged as the carriage neared the winged boar adorned gates. " So, which classes are you taking?"

" I've been accepted into my N.E.W.T. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, though, I'm still going to take Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. I aced all of my O.W.L.s. What about you?"

" Pretty much the same, except instead of Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, I'm taking Arithmancy and Divination. I passed my exams with flying colors, as my mum would say."

Lily, whom was Muggle-born, didn't even need to take Muggle Studies. After all, she'd lived with them for all of her life. What more could she learn?

The carriage stopped in front of the stone steps, and both girls hurried out of it.

They walked up the steps and walked up to the huge oak doors, with the one on the left being held open by a young man with very untidy black hair and glasses.

" Hi, Evans." he said in a pleasant deep voice.

" Give it up, Potter." Lily said with an exasperated sigh. " I thought I told you I wouldn't go out with you until pigs could fly."

" That could happen."

Lily stalked past him and into the castle, headed for the Great Hall.

" I think you should give up on her, mate." a friend of his with dark hair said.

" I suppose." James said without much commitment. " Who's that?"

James was pointing rather indiscreetly at the girl that had followed an ill-tempered Lily into the castle.

" I haven't a clue. She kind of looks like Mora." the other boy shrugged. " Hey, Moony, do you know that girl?"

A light brown haired boy had joined them, his prefect badge shinning in the moonlight. He gave James a look that simply said ' Pointing is rude.' before looking around them.

" Oh, that's Joscelind Le Fay. She's the one from Greece who's parents were killed in a raid against the Greek Ministry of Magic." he answered simply, not wanting to sound too witty. Goodness only knew that Sirius and James were only listening to every other word. " I thought you would know all of that, since you're dating her cousin, Sirius."

Sirius Black hated to be talked down to by anyone, least of all Remus Lupin. Perhaps it was just the ego he had been subjected to growing up, being from a prominent, if somewhat dark, Pureblood family.

" I never saw her, Remus." Sirius retorted.

" Come on, we should get into the Hall." James said as he ushered them into the vast stone castle.

Sirius normally lost his temper during arguments, and Remus wouldn't normally stop until he had won. Thus, this could go on for days, and James wasn't in the mood to listen to it. Especially after the fiasco in their fourth year, when the two had argued for almost two weeks over the properties of dragon's blood.

" Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asked casually as he sat down at the Gryffindor table.

His hair fell down over his brown eyes with a casual elegance that nobody else could ever master. Just this simple gesture had stopped a group of third year girls in their tracks to their table.

" No idea." Remus answered promptly, trying to ignore the stares the group was now receiving, thanks to Sirius. " I didn't see him anywhere on the train, and I had to patrol all of the compartments."

" Maybe he's a little late." James suggested.

Sirius just shrugged. He'd already voiced his opinion about how if anyone would turn traitorous, it would be that little rat. Ironically, that was exactly what Peter Pettigrew's Animagus form was.

The Great Hall suddenly went silent, for Albus Dumbledore, greatest Headmaster in Hogwarts history, had stood up and was smiling. Sure, he was old and looked somewhat feeble, but just his looks demanded respect. And respect he got. He peered at all of his students through his half-moon spectacles with twinkling blue eyes that radiated so much that the farthest person in the back of the Great Hall could see them with clarity.

" Welcome, students, old and new. Before we start the Sorting ceremony, I would like to inform you all that Mr. Filch has compiled a list of some two hundred and fifty items that are forbidden inside the castle this year. This list can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. Now, let the Sorting begin!"

Professor McGonagall led a long line of first year students up to the front of the staff table. She placed a four legged stool in front of the teacher's table and placed an extremely old, dirty, and patched wizard's hat upon it.

The Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House was very stern looking witch, who wore a tall pointed hat and robes that had long straight sleeves and a hem that reached her ankles.

After the Sorting Hat had sung it's song ( which was different every year, and delighted students both new and old) and everyone applauded loudly, Professor McGonagall unrolled a large piece of yellowish parchment and cleared her throat.

" When I call your name, you are to sit on the stool and put the hat on." she said, grasping everyone's attention. " Allen, Laurel."

The sorting continued all the way to Zaroff, Carl. Each House table had considerably more students now, with Gryffindor and Slytherin having slightly more than Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. As soon as the last first year had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Dumbledore stood up again.

The Hall was instantly quiet, everyone waiting for their Headmaster's words of wisdom.

" Ah, yes. Before the feast begins, I have a message for the new year: roll up."

The Hall was soon filled with the clanking of silverware and talking.

Joscelind ate in silence, listening to Mora talk to her friend, Gloria Clemmens.

" Sirius is so handsome." Gloria cooed as if she were talking to a baby.

Gloria, by all means, should've been sorted into a different House. The only real brains she had revolved around boys. Just by hearing her talk, you would assume she was a blonde. You would be wrong. She was sure to put all brunettes to shame, with her bimbo like personality. She wore her dark brown hair waist length, mascara coated her eyelashes that protected her deep brown eyes, and she was relatively short at only 4'10.

" I know." Mora agreed as she daintily wiped the corner of her mouth with a white napkin. " Too bad he's not in Ravenclaw. I'll hardly have any classes with him because he isn't taking Divination or History of Magic. And he doesn't like the Ancient Ruins or Arithmancy, so he won't be in those. But, at least we'll have Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts together."

Joscelind wanted to laugh.

Mora didn't keep one guy for more than a week after school started, so why should she complain about not being in the same classes? Of course, she had defied all of her rules. She had been dating Sirius for a few months now.

" Josc, I asked if you were taking the same classes as me." Mora said impatiently as Joscelind unfortunately returned to reality.

'Why must she always act so nice to me when we're in public?' Joscelind thought as she speared a piece of her pork chop and placed it into her mouth. ' Why can't she just ignore me like the rest of the family?'

" Oh, no. I'm taking Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology." she replied after swallowing her food.

Those lessons in etiquette had actually paid off.

" Just what are you studying to be?" Mora asked with a frown.

" An Auror." Joscelind replied impatiently. " Did you ignore everything I said during the holidays? You only asked me every other day. And I told you every time."

" Well, you don't have to be so-"

Dumbledore had stood up once more, demanding silence.

Which was great, if you asked Joscelind. She didn't fancy another argument with her cousin.

" Now that we have our stomachs full, I have a few more start-of-term announcements to give to you. As always, first years should make note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all pupils. Hence it's name. Of course, a few older students would do well to remember it as well." Dumbledore said as he glanced at the very distinguishable group sitting at the Gryffindor table. Peter Pettigrew had arrived a few moments before, making the group whole. " Also, magic is forbidden in the corridors between classes. And lastly, Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. Anyone who is interested in playing should contact Madame Hooch."

Everyone was just about to get up to go to their respective Houses, when Dumbledore raised his hands.

" And now, before we retire to bed, let us sing the school song!"

At this, some students groaned and most of the teachers frowned.

Dumbledore, however, ignored this or was simply oblivious to everyone's discontent at singing. He simply flicked his wand, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, twisting itself into words, high above the table.

" Everyone, please pick your favorite tune!" Dumbledore happily shouted as everyone started to sing:

" Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

And bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everyone finished the song at different times; the first years faster for lack of not knowing it, and the seventh years somewhat slower, as if they wanted to cherish the moment even though they had resentfully began to sing it.

Out of everyone in the Hall, Dumbledore clapped the loudest.

" And now, bed. Off you trot!"

Though somewhat sleepily, the Great Hall again burst into loud noise as the prefects called for first years and the elder students began walking to their dorms, hardly able to wait for the moment they would reach their comfortable four poster beds.

****

A.N.- Yes, I did use some stuff from the first book…But, I'll even say it again: I don't own Harry Potter. So, please, don't sue me! J.K. Rowling owns it, and she is a far better writer than I will EVER be. Okay, now that that's over…Please, review! Later!


	3. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

A.N.- A big thank you goes out to all of ya who've reviewed. I hope this chapter is up to par with the first one…

Joscelind walked briskly to the gloomy dungeons. Today, she had the ever so delightful Potions, exciting Herbology, and nerve-wracking Transfiguration. Professor Dorling was a very strict person about tardiness, opting to give his students detentions rather than deducting points. Unless you were James or Sirius. Then, you got both.

Joscelind went down another flight of stone steps and reached the Potion's dungeon just as the door was being opened.

After everyone was seated at the tables in the front of the room, Professor Dorling stood at his podium that was positioned strategically in the dead center of the front of the cold room. He was a short old man, and only stood at 5'6. He had a bald head, except for a fringe of white near the base of his head. He wore thick glasses and spoke in a voice that sounded like a frog croaking. It was ridiculed by all on their first day of their first year. Until you got hit on the head with a ruler that he kept in the left pocket of his robes at all times.

He demanded the respect and silence of all students, just like Dumbledore and the other professors. Only, once he started talking, he plowed on, not stopping to answer questions until he had finished or class was almost over.

" Good morning, students. This term, you will be assigned partners. This is to test your skills of working together. I will assign you all to a partner from a different House than the one you are in."

Some people smiled, but most of the teenagers frowned.

Joscelind didn't really care, as long as she wasn't paired with Mora.

' Thank goodness we're in the same House.' she thought.

She tuned Professor Dorling out as he went down the long list of students in the class. There were at least five people from each House, which was saying a lot since you had to achieve an Outstanding to even get into the class.

" Miss Joscelind Le Fay," Professor Dorling rattled on, " you're partner for the term shall be Mr. Black."

Joscelind nearly fell off of her seat when she glimpsed the scathing look Mora was throwing her way.

" Miss Mora Le Fay," he continued, " you will be paired with Mr. Snape."

Professor Dorling always called them Miss Mora or Miss Joscelind, since they had the same last name. Of course, they couldn't help that their mothers had married men who happened to be brothers.

Joscelind almost laughed when she saw the shocked look that was encompassing her cousin's face.

'Twas not a very becoming look for the usually beautiful Mora.

" Now, please set up your stations with your partners." Professor Dorling said, having obviously finished subjecting them to punishment.

Joscelind picked up her black bag and pewter cauldron ( standard size two) and walked over to a surly looking Sirius.

Joscelind, being ever observant, studied her partner before sitting down on the wooden stool beside of him.

He was fairly handsome, nicely built , and seemed quite harmless.

So, she sat down, before opening her mouth to suggest one minuscule thing.

" I hate to be a bother, but I think it would be better if I sat on your left." she said, deciding to be somewhat assertive, but not overly so.

" I like sitting on the left." Sirius replied coolly.

" Suit yourself." she said as she took out her eagle feather quill and began writing all of the ingredients and directions down.

After everyone had finished ( with Joscelind and Sirius glowering at each other, for their elbows had kept bumping into one another's, causing the paperwork to be sloppy), Professor Dorling set them to their work of gathering, cutting, measuring, and mixing their ingredients.

Joscelind was cutting the Mandrake root when Sirius carelessly bumped into her arm, causing her to chop it at an angle.

This sparked her temper, for Joscelind liked to be as accurate and neat as possible. And angles weren't neat.

" Why don't you use your right hand for this?" Sirius asked as she tried to repair the damaged root.

" Because I'm left-handed." she replied shortly as she carefully evened the root. " So, will you switch me sides?"

" Maybe tomorrow."

Joscelind wanted to hit him. Unfortunately, she was holding a knife in her good hand, and she was almost certain Professor Dorling wouldn't understand why she had stabbed him in the chest.

" Well, suit yourself."

The phrase had soothed her as a child, so hopefully it would do the same now. Or, Sirius would have a knife sticking into his eye.

" Stop saying that. You'll do just fine on the right side. No one else has minded."

' Maybe because they're too in love with you to upset you.' Joscelind thought to herself.

" Well, that's because they use their right hands." she countered angrily.

" Tough luck. I like the left side, so you'll just have to get over it."

Joscelind tightened her grip on the knife handle and stabbed it into the place between his thumb and index finger of his right hand.

" Bloody hell!" he yelped.

" Oops! It slipped." she said with a smirk that Lucius Malfoy would envy.

She gave a tug and the knife came out, covered in blood, which she cleaned off.

" Why on Earth did you do that?" he asked sourly as he healed the wound with a spell and flick of his wand.

" Because you are being a stubborn git. I asked you nicely to move, but you didn't."

" That doesn't mean you can stab me." Sirius replied crossly.

Who was she to stab Sirius Black?

" Should I kiss it and make it better?" she asked sarcastically.

" I'll pass."

" Miss Joscelind Le Fay? Mr. Black? Should I split you up?" Professor Dorling asked.

He hadn't saw what had happened, but had rather noticed them bickering and not working.

A no-no in his class.

" I think so." Sirius answered promptly and eagerly.

Professor Dorling had noticed his enthusiasm and decided to use it against the boy. " I'm afraid that you two will get on famously. I obviously don't need to separate you."

Sirius swore under his breath as Professor Dorling walked off to torture someone else.

Like Lily and James, who were arguing over what color the potion should be.

" You shouldn't swear." Joscelind reprimanded.

" Shut up and finish cutting the Mandrake roots."

Joscelind took the knife and went back to cutting the roots, imagining it to be Sirius.

Needless to say, if it had been Sirius, he would've been neatly chopped up into a few hundred pieces.

Joscelind emerged from the dungeons an hour later, wearing a frown that not even the saddest person could match. Sirius had acted like a complete prat, insisting that he had to do everything and belittling her the whole time. It had annoyed her to no end, but she refrained from stabbing him repeatedly in his heartless chest.

She walked outside for her break, and sat beside of the lake.

It was a fairly warm September morning, with a light breeze that lightly caressed her face. Other students were coming out to the grounds, grateful that one class was over.

No one came near Joscelind.

She figured that was all well. After all, she hardly knew anyone, and she was still in a foul mood because of Sirius.

" Hullo, Joscelind." Lily replied tiredly as she sat down on the soft green grass beside of Joscelind.

" Hullo. How did you like Potions?"

" The assignment was wonderful. Simplistic, yet intriguing. But, I fear I will dread this term. James kept making passes at me, and when that didn't work, he resulted to arguing with me." Lily said with a disgusted look.

" At least he likes you." Joscelind pointed out. " Sirius wouldn't even move when I asked, and he never addressed me by name."

" I wonder why I was the only one to be partnered with someone from the same House as me?" Lily groaned as she noticed James on the opposite side of the lake.

She wouldn't put it past him to try and swim across it just to annoy her.

" Because he passed the test and there was no doubt a spot left. Dorling takes twenty people in his class. There's five from Slytherin, five from Ravenclaw, four from Hufflepuff, and six from Gryffindor."

" I think Dorling just wants to torture me. He's had a vendetta against me since the first day of school."

Joscelind smiled as the magical bell rang.

The girls both reluctantly got up and headed to the greenhouses for Herbology.

****

A.N.- Okay, in my universe, they don't have classes with other Houses, unless it's a Doubles. But, for the N.E.W.T. classes, I'd imagine all the Houses would be together. I hope that wasn't confusing. Later!


	4. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

Joscelind slowly walked into the Great Hall for dinner.

In Herbology, she had managed to get sunburned, thanks to her pale complexion. In Transfiguration, she had managed to transfigure her raccoon into a cloak, the first one to accomplish it. Lily had mastered it only seconds later.

She was walking behind Mora and Gloria, listening half-heartedly to their delightful conversation.

" Divination was too easy." Mora admonished as she sat down at their table.

" It was not." Gloria protested. " Just because you come from a long line of Seers, doesn't mean that all of us can do it so easily."

" It isn't really that hard." Mora said as Joscelind sat down. " Why aren't you taking Divination, Josc?"

Joscelind took a full minute to calm down.

" I'm only good at palmistry." Joscelind coolly replied as she started on her roast beef. " Besides, I don't really like Divination anyway."

How many times had she answered this question at her aunt and uncle's manor?

Mora's jaw dropped, ruining her ever present beauty.

' Nonsense, Joscelind.' she scolded herself. ' You're just a pretty as Mora.'

" It's not polite to gape at people." Joscelind reprimanded as she swallowed her mouthful of mashed potatoes.

" Nor to talk with you mouth full."

Joscelind turned halfway on the wooden bench to see a pale, blonde-haired girl standing to her right.

She was none other than Narcissa Black, cousin to the arrogant Sirius Black, sister to Bellatrix Black, whom was in their grade, and Andromeda Black, whom was in the grade below theirs.

" Hullo, Narcissa." Mora said to the Slytherin fourth year.

It was well known that she was practically engaged to Lucius Malfoy, who was nineteen.

" Are you coming to the meeting?" Narcissa asked as she glared at Joscelind.

Joscelind smiled cheekily. She could care less of what Narcissa Black thought of her.

" Of course."

Narcissa seemed to be satisfied, thus leaving them and walking back to the Slytherin table.

" What meeting?" Joscelind asked suspiciously after Narcissa was out of earshot.

She sat her goblet of pumpkin juice down, careful not to spill any of it.

" Oh, it's just a study meeting. Ciao."

Mora got up and left them, following other students (mostly Slytherins) out of the Hall.

" Gloria. Spill."

" I honestly have no idea of what she's talking about."

Joscelind narrowed her eyes while grabbing her goblet. " Oh, alright."


	5. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

A.N.- Here is Chapter Four!

" That's it! James Potter, you will die!" Lily's shrill scream echoed throughout the dungeon.

He had just stuck a newt tail down the front of her robes.

It was now November, and Quidditch season would begin the coming Saturday, with Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor. It also meant the weather was turning colder and snow would soon be on the way.

" Did you add the newt tails?" Sirius asked impatiently, tapping his foot on the cold stone floor.

Joscelind looked up from the bubbling cauldron.

" Yes." she replied before looking at her hand. " Oh, dear."

" What? You didn't forget something, did you?"

' Why is it always my fault?' she thought to herself as she looked at her now purple hand.

" I'm allergic to something."

Sirius haughtily turned towards her.

" Don't you know?"

" If I did, I would've said some-"

" Miss Joscelind Le Fay? You touched the potion, didn't you?" Professor Dorling accused.

Why did he always pop up when they were arguing?

" I…well…"

" Mr. Black, escort her to Madame Pomfrey. Quickly now! I say she only has fifteen minutes to live."

" What!" Joscelind screamed as she quickly followed Sirius out of the dungeon.

They made it to the first floor landing, when Joscelind's knees collapsed under her. She didn't much favor the sound of her knee caps ricocheting off of the castle's stone walls nor the many portraits that were looking at her with grave gazes.

' I will kill Dorling.'

" Le Fay?" Sirius had stopped five steps up and turned around.

" I…can't…breath." Joscelind gasped as she saw stars twinkling before her eyes as Sirius practically jumped down the stairs and stood her up.

" Get on my back." he ordered as he stooped down.

Hopefully, no one would see him acting like some sort of servant.

Joscelind scarcely scampered onto his back and barely clasped her arms around his neck.

Sirius burst into the hospital ward in record timing, Just as Joscelind sunk into unconsciousness.

" Madame Pomfrey!" was the last thing she heard as darkness over took her.


	6. Chapter Five

****

Chapter Five

A.N.- Warning! This chapter may seem a little AU…

" Did I die?"

These were Joscelind's first thoughts and words. After all, white light seemed to surround her and it was deathly quiet.

" No. Nearly, though."

She jumped as she realized Sirius was still with her.

' So much for being dead and in heaven.' she thought sourly as she emerged from under the covers.

" Why are you still here?" she asked rather rudely.

" Do you honestly think I want to go to class?" 

" Why wouldn't you? The professors adore you. You're in the top percentage of our year. You play Quidditch. Oh, and all of the girls think you're dashing, but can't stand that you're with Mora. Yeah, I can definitely see why going to class would be so bad." she said sarcastically. " Exactly why are you with my spoiled, stuck up cousin?"

" To please my parents." 

" Why? You don't even live with them."

Obviously, listening to Mora ramble about her boyfriend had paid off.

" They already rejected me, yeah. So, I'm trying to kiss up."

" But if they already disown you-"

" I'm only going with her because of Regulus. I don't want them to corrupt him anymore."

" I'm assuming Regulus is your brother." Joscelind while thinking. " He's in the third year, right?"

" Yes."

" He's in Slytherin."

" Yes."

" Why's Andromeda in Slytherin? She seems so nice."

Joscelind didn't realize it until she said it, but she was prying into Sirius's life.

" My whole bloody family was or is in Slytherin."

" You aren't. You're in Gryffindor."

" And that's another reason for my parents to hate me. I don't want to be like them. I could care less about being a Pureblood." 

" Well, don't get so uptight. I'm sorry. Really. They sound like my aunt and uncle."

" Yeah."

" So, you skipped all of your classes?" 

" Yeah, but it was only because I wanted to make sure you would be okay."

He haughtily got up from his bedside chair and sauntered out of the hospital ward, leaving Joscelind to ponder what had just happened.

****

A.N.- And, thus ends the first part of the series. If enough of you review, I'll put the second part up faster…Oh, who cares! I'll have it up soon anyway, regardless of if anyone likes it or whatnot. Please review, and thanks to all of ya who have!


End file.
